Think Twice
by Psalms chapter 34 verse 11
Summary: This is the sequal to my story Life is Beautiful. I hope everyone enjoys this and before you read this you may want to read my other story first:  Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

_I have returned and I come bearing a sequal to the story Life is Beautiful:] This is something I have been meaning to do for some time now do to the requests I've gotten from many people. So on with the new story!_

**Chapter One**

Clary Fray sat in the passenger seat of Magnus' beat up car that Luke had given him for his 16th birthday. Magnus was currently inside Columbia University speaking to the dean about the scholarship he had scored. Much to his delight Alec was going to the same college. Alec could have gone to any college with his father's influence as mayor and not to mention their boat load of money. Clary was grateful that Magnus had Alec, especially since Magnus' mother was trying to track him down. But, at Magnus' vehemence, Luke was doing his best to keep her at bay, but there was only so much he could do. It wasn't easy trying to keep that bull dog of a woman at bay. She was as stubborn and immovable as a two year old that had just learned to word no. Apparently there was something wrong with his father, and Magnus couldn't care less about the selfish, backstabbing, S.O.B. or his traitorous wife. Clary was beyond pissed off with Magnus' parents, (and she used that term loosely), they had disowned and abandoned their own son. It was enough to piss anyone off, not too mention how badly it was tearing Magnus up.

Sighing, Clary shifted her thoughts to her incrediblely hot and caring boyfriend, Jace, who was currently holding basketball try-outs at the highschool to fill out the school team. Jace had been made captain for his senior year and he was taking it very seriously since it was his last year to get a scholarship for college. He wanted to try for the scholarship, even though his foster parents were rich, he wanted to pay his own way once he was an adult. Summer vaction was over in two weeks and Clary's 16th birthday was coming up in a week.

Clary, Simon, Isabelle, and Jace were all looking forward to their senior year and even though the end of her junior year was pretty wild due to a crazy school project and a huge tool named Sebastian whose only purpose on earth essentially was to waste perfectly good air. Neither Clary or Jace had seen Sebastian since, but Clary had the feeling that Sebastian wouldn't give up that easily and she was wearily keeping an out for any funny business from the huge asshole.

Something moved out of the corner of her eye and she turned in time to see a kitten go streaking from across the campus and into some rose bushes across the street. She got out quickly and looked both ways before crossing the street and chasing after the fat little grey blob. Creeping up slowly she heard a scrabbling noise followed by a tiny meow. Throwing caution to the wind she dove into the thorns and grabbed the kitten by the scruff. The little fatty struggled for a moment, but settled down in her arms after a moment. He was a tiny grey persian with dirty and extremely fluffy fur and big wide glowing yellow eyes. She stood there for a moment wondering what to do next. "Clary!" She whirled when she heard her name and saw Magnus waving her over to the car. Sighing, she headed over clutching the little kitty to her chest.

Back at the apartment, Chairman Meow was staring in distaste at the new kitten Clary had dubbed Church, since that was where she had scooped the kitten up from. Chairman Meow only cared for Magnus and himself, on occasion he liked Clary, but he was never fond of Luke. Church had explored for an hour and was now laying down, staring reproachfully at the Chairman, like he was daring him to try something. After a minute Clary rolled her eyes and locked Chairman Meow up in Magnus' room, much to his chargrin. She knew Church couldn't stay with her but, she wasn't going to give him to the pound!

A knock sounded on the door and Magnus opened it while Clary was on all fours trying to capture Church who was roaming around the kitchen, looking for scraps she suspected. Suddenly there were two hands around her waist lifting her up and setting her on her feet. She looked up into familiar golden eyes and forgot all about the kitten as she stood on her tip toes and kissed Jace, who in turn kissed her back with fervor, until he grunted and pulled away, looking down at his tennis shoes. Church was playing with Jace's shoe strings and he bent down to pick the kitten up before he could chew straight through the strings.

"What's this, Thumbels?" Jace asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why its a cat Jace, haven't you ever seen one before?" He rolled his eyes and pinched her cheek lightly, to which she slapped his hand away, while he proceeded with his questioning.

" Don't get sassy Clare, you know what I meant." Clary sighed, but she explained the story of how she rescued the poor little thing off the side of the road.

"You named it Church, who names their cat Church?"

"This is coming from the guy who thought it was a good idea to name a girl baby Bobba," Clary shot back scornfully, I mean really Bobba? "Anyway, I need to find the poor little guy a home, do you have any suggestions? A thoughtful look came across Jace's beautiful face and his eyes lit up letting Clary know that he had an idea.

_Woo, its not much but it's off to a start:0 I hope ya'll like it and I hope you guys will tell me whether you liked it or hated it in a review!_

_Much Love, Psalms3 _


	2. Chapter 2

_A big thnks to .Myself, Lightwood and Fray, Bumb1e73, Lassxxxx, Nightgirl25 for reviewing the first chapter, I dedicate this entire story to ya'll! On with the second chapter:]_

**Chapter two**

Clary sat on the Lightwoods humongus leather couch, petting a now purring Church. The kitten was sleeping on her lap, despite his freak out in the car. It surprised Clary since he was fine on the way to her apartment, but she contributed his laxness in his first car ride to shock. She was now sporting tiny scratches all down her arms. Jace of course went crazy and started yelling in the car when the kitten started scratching her and that made Church even more afraid until Clary finally got Jace to quit acting like an idiot and leave the poor thing alone before she lost an eye. Lets just say, if looks could kill, Jace would have killed Church in a second. He was so mad at the tiny kitten, it was actually kind of funny, a 17 year old teenage boy holding a grudge against a three pound kitty cat. She suspected they were at the Lightwood's house for Max. The youngest Lightwood often felt alone due to the age difference between him and his siblings, she was pretty sure Jace was going to give Church to Max to have as a companion of sorts. Usually she positively adored the relationship between Jace and Max.

"Clary!" She jumped when she heard her name being yelled, which in turn scared poor Church out of his mind and she had to scramble to keep ahold of him.

Max Lightwood came streaking into the Living room, a huge smile spread across his adorable face. Max was a tiny kid, but his personality made him seem big for his age. His glasses were slightly askew when he tackled Clary in a hug. Luckily, Jace had predicted this and he grabbed Church before the kitten was crushed. Neither of them looked to happy with the arrangement. Both of their eyes slit and looks of disgust crossed their faces, Clary was sure if Jace could, he would have laid his ears back against his head like Church was. Men, it seemed they were all the same no matter what the species. Max held onto Clary for awhile causing Jace to roll his eyes. It appeared that Max had a small crush on Clary, and Jace wasn't quite sure how to handle the situation. Clary giggled at Jace and lightly pushed Max off her, the smile never leaving her face though.

"Is that him?" Max inquired excitedly, staring at the kitten in his brothers arms.

"Yep, that's him, I named him Church because that's where I caught him, but if you want to you can change it." Clary told him. She watched him walk across the room and relieve Jace of Church, much to their satisfaction.

"No that's okay, I like the name Church, its different. Are you sure you want me to keep him? I don't want to take him from you." Clary smiled and nodded, telling Max that Chairman Meow wouldn't be very happy if she kept the kitten, and when the Chairman wasn't happy, nobody was happy.

She got up and got the bags of stuff Jace had gotten from the store while she had waited in the car. Max went over to them and started digging through them, Church seemed to take an instant liking to the young boy and was content to sit on Max's lap until he finished scoping things out. While Max was busy, Jace sauntered over to Clary and sat next to her on the couch, pulling her into his lap as he did. Clary rolled her eyes and Jace leaned in and pecked her once on the lips before she pushed him off of her. He looked at her with one eyebrow raised and she nodded at Max who was looking at them with a blank expression on his face. Though his eyes showed his hurt.

"I'm going to go upstairs and show Church around." Gathering up his stuff Max hurried out of the room and Clary punched Jace in the arm and stalked out to the house and back to the car. Jace followed her and pretended to not know why she was pissed off. When he asked her why she was upset she went off on him.

"Your such an assbucket! You know you hurt Max's feelings, he's just nine years old you don't have to crush him like that!" In her rage Clary kicked a rock and sent it flying down the driveway. Wisely, Jace waited until she calmed down before he opened his mouth.

"What am I supposed to do? He can never have you and he knows your my girlfriend. What do you think I should do, he should know that he doesn't stand a chance before he gets to like you even more. I'm just trying to help him but I don't know how to do that without him getting hurt!" Jace was looking at her with confusion in his golden eyes and Clary felt her anger slide away. Jace wasn't meaning to be a total ass, he really didn't know what to do and that was clearly a foreign feeling for the all mighty Jace Wayland. Clary pulled him to her and laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. The sound helped calm her completely and she leaned up and gently kissed him, cupping his face in both of her hands. His eyes slid shut and he leaned in to kiss her again, when her phone rang.

"Don't answer it," of course was Jace's immediate answer, Clary sighed and pulled her phone out of her pocket looking at Jace apologetically before answering.

"Clary," Magnus' voice sounded scared and urgent and she knew this was serious, she asked him what was wrong immediately thinking some thing had happened to her mom, panicked she asked him what was wrong, Jace looked at her questioningly before hitting the speaker button on her phone.

"It's my crazy ass mom. She was down at the counseling center with Luke, she kept bothering him and he kept telling her to shove it and to leave him and I the hell alone when finally she couldn't take it any more and she," Magnus' voice trailed off and Clary shouted at him to hurry the hell up and just spit it out.

"He's at the hospital your mom is at. She shot him Midget," he finished quietly, using his pet name for Clary, stunned she hung up the phone and stood there, she was vaguely aware of Jace gently picking her up then setting her down in the car. She looked at him with her stunned green eyes and his golden ones stared back, unsure of what to do. "Take me to him." And that's exactly what he did.

Magnus and Alec met them in front of the hospital and Magnus explained to Clary that Luke had been shot in the side and he was currently in surgery. Magnus' mother had been arrested and she was currently at the police station. He didn't know exactly where the bullet had struck Luke, or how badly he was injured. Tears started streaming down her cheeks and Jace pulled her to him and gently stroked her hair. Alec was rubbing Magnus' back and then he took Magnus' hand and they headed into the hospital to wait in the freezing waiting room. Magnus called Simon and Isabelle and they both showed up within minutes to wait as well. Simon tracked Clary down and hugged his best friend telling her that Luke was the toughest man he knew and he was sure he was going to make it. Luke was all Clary and Magnus had as a parent figure and she prayed he wasn't taken from her. She was with Jace in her mother's room and as she sat on Jace's lap in a chair by her mom's bed and held her hand, she prayed that everything was going to be alright.

_Oh no! What's gonna happen? Please review and tell me any thoughts or comments you have on this here little story:]_

_Much Love, Psalms:]_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sup ya'll, I want to thank Nightgirl25, Nikki Gargo, and Lightwood and Fray, for reviewing the second chapter:] Ya'll are amazing! This chapter is in multiple points of view by the way:]_

**Chapter Three**

_**Clarys P.O.V.**_

Clary didn't know how long she sat in that chair clutching her mother's soft hand in her own as tightly as she could. It reminded her of when she would hold on to her mother like this when she was a scared little girl. She felt Jace's even breath on the back of her neck and she knew if she didn't get off of his lap soon the lack of circulation to his legs would be extremely painful for him when he tried to stand. Sighing, she slid carefully off of his lap and gently brushed his golden curls back to place a kiss on the skin of his smooth forehead. Before she left she turned and lightly kissed her mother's cool cheek, then she proceeded to tip-toe from the room, quietly closing the door behind her. She knew Jace would be worried if he woke up and she was gone, but she couldn't stand to be in that room any longer. The urge to get up and walk around had gotten to be too overwhelming.

The other's had promised to tell her as soon as they heard any news about Luke. The strain that was pressing painfully on Clary's chest increased as she thought of her beloved father figure. Having Jace with her helped, yet, she still knew this was something she and Magnus had to figure out and ultimately draw strength from, in order to be there for Luke. He had been there for both Clary and Magnus in their times of need and it was time for them to return the favor.

After what seemed like hours of manuvering through the hospital's many hallways, she finally found a soda machine. She needed caffine to stay awake and since hospital coffee tasted like the ass of a donkey, soda was the next best thing. The can of sprite made a satisfying sound as she opened it and it felt like it was the best thing she had ever tasted. She spotted a familiar dark head of hair come down the hallway and she hurried to meet Simon. As she came to a stop in front of him he opened his mouth to speak, "He's out of surgery, Clary Bear. They said he's gonna be alright." Relief and joy chased each other through Clary's veins and she collapsed into her best friend's arms, he held her tightly as she finally relaxed and let go as she started to cry.

_**Magnus' P.O.V.**_

Sitting in that God-awful, ridiculously freezing room was leaving Magnus about two seconds away from murdering anything that so much as looked at him. The only thing keeping him relatively sane was the gorgeous blue-eyed angel, that hadn't left Magnus' side yet, and for that he was eternally grateful. He had been with Alec, shopping for dorm supplies, when he got the call and Alec had been the one to stroke Magnus' spikey hair until he calmed down and then he drove Magnus to the hospital since he had been to shaky to drive.

Alec was currently holding Magnus' hand tightly in his lap and was rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand with his thumb. Alec was speaking softly to his sister and her nerdy boyfriend about Lord knows what, the whole time though he was keeping an eye out for the doctor. As childish as it was, Magnus wanted Clary there with him, just so he could see the familiar red hair and hear the calming voice of his little sister. He wanted to feel the love and reassurance she gave off and to know she still loved him despite his evil mother. This was after all Magnus' fault, if he had just gone and seen what his mother wanted Luke wouldn't have been in this mess. For a second Magnus almost allowed himself to believe what his parents had told him about being a major screw-up and a waste of space. But, he quickly dismissed those thoughts, as he felt the warmth of Alec's hand in his own and he thought of the love his new family had shown him and the love he had given them in return.

Suddenly, the doctor who had been preforming the surgery on Luke appeared, and everyone's attention immediately shot to the doctor. They relaxed a little when they saw the smile on her face though.

"Don't worry, Mr. Garroway is out of surgery and everything went very well. The bullet pierced his appendix and we had to remove it and it did some minor internal damage, but after a few weeks of rest he should make a full recovery."

Magnus let out the breath he had been holding and collapsed into Alec hugging him for all he was worth. Alec murmured softly in his ear words of comfort and kissed Magnus' deflated dark hair. Everything was going to be alright, but his mother sure as hell was going to pay. She had crossed a major line and he was definately going to get some revenge if it was the last thing he ever did.

_**Clary's P.O.V**_.

After Clary had stopped crying and dried her tears, she left Simon and went back to her mother's room to tell Jace the good news. She felt as if the weight of the world was off of her shoulders and she couldn't wait to go celebrate with Magnus. She reached the door and entered the room, and to her surprise, Jace was still in the chair asleep. He must of been extremely tired if he was still sleeping so hard. With the opportunity to good to pass up, in her euphoria she slunk over to Jace and pounced on him, kissing him hard as she did. He woke up immediately his golden eyes wide and Clary pulled away laughing. He grinned back and pulled her in for another kiss, gently massaging her scalp and back with his large hands as he did. As a thanks she gently bit his lower lip and pulled it lightly causing him to moan and his hands slid up her shirt quickly and expertly and as he did her breathing quickened.

Part of her knew she should feel weird doing this with her mother two feet away, even if she was unconscious, but she just couldn't bring herself to care. The only thing in the world right now was Jace and that was alright by her. He pulled away suddenly and she looked at him confused until he asked her about Luke. It took her a second to remember who Luke was, before she told him the good news. Jace smiled and hugged her, thrilled and she pulled him back to her by his hair for some more celebrating.

Fifteen minutes later, Clary and Jace were looking presentable and they headed over to the waiting room to see everyone else. Magnus immediately came over and picked Clary up and squeezed her until she complained about the lack of oxygen. She hugged Alec and Isabelle, thanking them for being there and meaning it from the bottom of her heart. It felt good to be surrounded by her friends and know that Luke was okay all she wanted now was for Luke to wake up and feel better, speaking of which she asked Magnus where Luke had been shot and as he explained it too her, she felt some of her anger creeping back. Magnus must have seen it in her eyes because his expression changed to echo hers. He turned on his heel and headed to the door. Confused, Clary chased after him and grabbed his arm making him turn and look at her.

"Where are you going Magnus? Its ten o'clock at night."

"I'm going down to the police station to speak to that major bitch," she was going to protest, but one look at his face told her he couldn't be swayed and she nodded and watched him go not stopping Alec as he headed after Magnus and to her surprise Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and let him come along. Clary was grateful for Alec, he was just what her brother needed. Hopefully he would be able to keep Magnus from doing anything exceptionally stupid. Now all she needed was for Luke to wake up.

_Alrighty guys I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can:] I'd love to hear what you guys think of this story so far in a review, whether you love it or hate, or if you kinda sorta like it;} !_

_Much Love, Psalms3_


	4. Chapter 4

_I know it's been forever since I last updated:/ I could give ya'll a boat load of excuses, but you probably don't want to hear them. So, I'll just say that I'm TERRIBLY SORRY, and I hope to never leave a story hanging again, I hate when that happens! Again, I'm SO SORRY GUYS! On with the next chapter._

**Chapter Four**

_**Magnus' POV**_

Mgnus stormed into the police station, vaguely aware that Alec was following him. He had never been this furious before in his life and was half expecting to end up in a jail cell after he was through with his worthless mother. Alec strode over to the counter after placing a calming hand on Magnus' shoulder, and murmuring a whisper of reassurance, for which he was extremely grateful. He felt like he was a volcano ready to erupt, his emotions the lava that would burn anyone in his path, hopefully his parents would end up being in the front of the line. He had long since given up even thinking about his parents, he knew that sounded awful, but could you really blame him? He had never felt at home with them, even before they kicked him out for his sexuality. They had abused him all through his child and he still had to deal with the physical and emotional scars it caused him. Clary and Luke were his new family, his real family, and now one of them was hurt and it was all his evil, demented parents fault. His chest was aching with sadness and he felt rage was the best way to deal with the hurt. So he pushed the aching back and let rage fill him to the brim and give him the strenght to drive him onward.

Alec was now speaking to a lady behind the counter and Magnus hurried over to listen to the conversation.

"Hello, we would like to speak with Mrs. Bane, my name is Alec Lightwood and this is Magnus Bane."

The woman's eyes widened a little at Alec's last name, then even more at Magnus' as she took in his exuberent, yet disheveled appearence. Magnus figured they Lightwoods were pretty well known here due to their status' of a high profile lawyer and the actual mayor. She also was probably surprised at Magnus' obvious relation to the woman behind bars, and the disinterested look Magnus was forcing on his face. Better to not give her a reason to believe he was hostile and deny them the chance to see her. He knew the confrontation would be ugly, but there was no reason to clue her in on that little fact.

"Yes, of course," the woman paused then seemed to collect herself as she reached for two clipboards and handed them to each of the boys," You'll need to sign these forms and we'll bring her out to speak with you. Are you both legal adults?"

They both nodded in unison and reached for their IDs. She ran a background check on both of them, as if they would be dumb enough to come to a police station with warrant's, while they filled out their forms. Alec held Magnus' hand on the counter the whole time, rubbing soothing circles on the back of his boyfriends hand, despite the looks they were getting from most of the people in the building. Alec didn't normally take on the role of comforter,whether at home or in public, but he seemed to know Magnus was a second from snapping and needed physical contact and comfort like a fish needed water. Magnus was truly awed by Alec's public step out of his comfort zone. Warmth from Alec seemed to be pouring into Magnus and he was like a snake drinking in the sun's ray's, he was holding on to Alec's hand like it was the only thing holding him to this earth.

Twenty agonizing minutes later they were through the metal detector and were searched before being seated at one of the tables in a large room. They had just sat down when Magnus' mother was brought out, her shuffling due to her cuffed ankles instantly noticeable. That and the "don't fuck with me" aura of her prison guard. Her resemblance to Magnus was startling for Alec, he felt his boyfriend stiffen and catch his breath at the sight of her. Magnus tried to ignore the feeling of hatred that went through him at the action and sound, not toward Alec, but toward the evil woman who's face he could not escape, for he wore it as his own. No amount of glitter and paint could change that, he should know he'd been trying ever since he escaped from them, and now he was back in her presence, something he'd sworn would never happen and it was as painful as he'd imagined it would be. All he wanted to do was escape from these people and it was seeming like that would never happen. That realization filled Magnus with dread and he worked to just focus on the present, starting with the devil herself, his mother.

She had an unreadable expression on her face as she sat across from the boys, the officer standing just a few feet away ready to intervene at the first sign of trouble. Staring at his mothers impassive face, unremorseful at what she had done to Luke was making his blood boil. The only thing keeping him from jumping across the table and throttling the woman was Alec's hand in his, and maybe the fact that an armed guard was standing a few feet away had some influence on his decision. It was his mother who broke the uncomfortable silence.

"You finally decided to come see me, I figured that would get your attention. If you had just come to me in the first place we could have saved everyone alot of trouble."

Her words made Magnus stiffen and rage took up residence in his body and mind, but he calmed down after a hard hand squeeze from Alec and was able to look his evil bitch of a mother in the eyes. His mouth opened and closed several times before he was able to force out the one word he so badly wanted her to answer.

"Why?"

He had expected scorn or indifference, but unexpectedly a look of sadness and fear crossed her features. For a startled moment Magnus wondered if he was the cause of her emotions, but of course he was wrong, his mother didn't give a damn about him, she could careless about him in fact, which made all of this so much more confusing. Why was she even going through all of this to see him?

"Your father," she faltered, then seemed to find her voice and resume, " your father's sick and dying his kidneys are failing and he needs one to be donated. You may be a match so we need you to go to the hospital he's staying at and check to see if one of your kidneys is a match, if so you need to start the process to save his life right away, he needs it within the month." She finished looking him straight in the eye demanding the last part. Not even asking just demanding this life threating major of him. Magnus was literally open mouthed and shocked as he stared at her.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?"

Everyone, including the guard, jumped a Alec's furious question. They guard started forward but Alec waved him off and pulled Magnus to his feet dragging him towards the exit. His face was as red as fire truck and he looked like flames should be coming out of his nose and ears. It honestly shocked Magnus he had never seen Alec like this before and frankly is was really frighting.

"Wait!"

Magnus' mother jumped to her feet yelling after them as the guard grabbed her cuffed hands.

"Tell me you'll do it Magnus, it's your duty to your father. We've given you everything we've had and you owe him, you owe the two of us!"

At that Magnus slowly turned around his face a mixture of anger and disbelief.

"'You two' tried to kill me when you found out I was gay.' You two' used to lock me in the closet for hours when I was younger as punishment. 'You two' would whip me with the belt so hard I bled if i so much as put a toe out of line. 'You two' would starve me for days when you were low on money so you could still have money for booze. 'You two' ran over the stray cat I rescued just to punish me for feeding it and having it around the house. You two are not my parents." Magnus was aware tears were streaming down his face at the memories, yet he didn't feel embarrassed, he had the right to feel this way and he was going to let the no good bitch know exactly why he was refusing to help them.

The fury on his mother's face was the last thing Magnus saw before Alec pulled him gently from the room, tears in his own ocean blue eyes. The last thing both of them heard was Magnus' mother promising it would only get worse.

_Again super sorry ya'll! Next chapter should be up soon, and please don't hesitate to tell me what you think!_

_Much Love, Psalms_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone, a big thanks to The Girl Who Ran Through Myst and loving bites for reviewing the last chapter! Sorry for the delay I've been babysitting a one year old full time and its impossible to get anything done with a baby. Here's the next chapter:) _

**Chapter Five**

_**Clary's p.o.v**_

Clary was starting to realize there was nothing more tiring than waiting to see if the only father you've ever had would live or die right in front of your eyes. She hadn't moved from Luke's side and was holding on to his hand as tightly as possible for the last two hours. Having Jace there helped of course, but there was still no way she would be able to calm down until Luke woke up and she knew he was alright. Jace was currently squished in a chair trying to sleep, despite the fact that his knees were right in his face and he was bent in a way no one should ever bend. Clary had tried to get him to go home, but as usual he refused to leave her alone in this cold and depressing place. Clary knew she should be used to hospitals by now due to her mother's permanant residence in one, but there are some feelings you can't change no matter how hard you tried.

A slight movement to her left startled her and she turned to see the door to the hospital room open. Alec appereared first, pulling a bedraggled looking Magnus in after Clary saw Magnus her jaw literally dropped. His hair was hanging limply around his head and mascara was all over his face, from his forehead to his chin, Clary didn't even know that was possible. The sight made her heart ache and she immediately went over to her brother and gave him a big hug. As hard as this was for her, she knew Magnus must be feeling ten times worse. She would never blame her brother, neither would Luke and she wanted to make sure he knew it. Magnus had made her and Luke's life so much easier when he moved in. Before Magnus Clary was depressed and though Luke tried to hide it for her sake, she know he was too. Magnus had saved them from the heartache they had due to Jocelyn's coma and she knew Magnus didn't know how much he meant to them, and that was about to change. She just wished it hadn't taken such an awful act to get her to tell Magnus what he should have known all along.

"What's going on?"

Startled everyone jumped at Jace's sleepy voice. Clary turned to her brother and saw the hope drain from his face and she knew he had thought it was Luke who had spoken.

"A tea party, what the fuck do you think is going on? My father is only fighting for his life while your lazy ass is in la la land."

Clary had never seen Jace look so shocked and she was sure her face was a mirror image of her boyfriend's. Alec, however, only had a grimace on his face and that made Clary suspect that Magnus had been in this foul of a mood all night, not that anyone blamed him. Although, she had to admit that she had never thought her good natured brother could ever be this angry, it just didn't seem possible. Magnus had always been the happiest person she knew. He was actually borderline annoyingly cheerful most of the time. An even more intense wave of sadness came over her, Magnus didn't deserve this and it was tearing her up inside.

Clary was worried Jace would snap back, she knew Magnus didn't mean anything by his outburst and he would feel sorry about it after he calmed down. Thankfully Jace just nodded and walked over to Clary, pausing just long enough to place a kiss on her forehead, before gesturing toward the door at Alec. Alec gave Magnus' hand a quick squeeze then turned to follow Jace. After the two brothers left the room Magnus' knees buckled and Clary grabbed him around the waist, glad he was so light, but wishing he wasn't so damn tall, and drug him over to the seat Jace had just vacated.

As soon as his butt hit the seat Magnus burst into tears, pulling Clary onto his lap as he did. Clary felt tears of her own well up and roll down her cheeks as Magnus rocked her back and forth as she stroked his hair repeatedly, something she knew always calmed him down. His sobbing was breaking her heart and she prayed to god everything would work out. Magnus was the purest soul she had ever known and this was killing him.

"It's okay, it's okay."

Clary repeated the phrase like a mantra and Magnus finally calmed down enough to breathe normally. Tears still streamed down both of their cheeks and she used the hem of her shirt to first dry Magnus' tears before tending to her own over and over until her tears stopped. By that time only a few stray tears leaked from the corners of Magnus' eyes and he stopped rocking Clary but, kept his arms around her in a death grip, Clary returning the hug, matching the fierceness of his embrace. She didn't know how long they sat like that, it could have been hours, the aura in the room had a timeless feel. It was like Clary, Magnus, Luke, and all of their hurt feelings were the only things left in the world.

The painful bubble they were in was shattered as a nurse walked in pausing at the scene in front of her, her apologies were met with silence, neither of them seemed to be able to find their voices. She left a few minutes later after tending to Luke, giving them a sympathetic look as she went.

They sat in a smothering silence, everything had a smothering feeling lately. Finally Magnus shifted, Clary had the feeling that her weight was making his legs fall asleep. Sighing softly she slid off of his legs and walked over to the seat next to Magnus, wearily settling down and turning to face Magnus bracing herself for the conversation she knew was going to be full of angst. Taking a deep breath for courage she finally broke the silence.

"What happened Mags?"

She hadn't thought it was possible, but Magnus paled even further and all of the little bit of light that was left in his eyes drained away. It was upsetting to see eyes that were usually so full of light turn dark and lifeless. Reaching out she grabbed Magnus' hand and squeezed it letting him know that no matter what she was on his side and always would be.

"I saw my mom," Clary knew how much effort that one sentence cost him, and she cringed at the mention of his mother, she knew he said he was going to see her but, she hadn't thought he would really go. She knew his mother was the one who had shot Luke and had kicked her only child out of her house due to a stupid prejudice. She had so many things to ask him but she wanted to let him get it all out at once, so that it hopefully hurt him less.

"My dad... well my dad is dying due to health reasons and she wants me to try to save him. Can you believe that? Both of them made my life a living hell and she wants me to risk my life to save that worthless piece of shit."

Magnus jumped out of his chair and started pacing, Clary anxiously watching his every move and listening to him rage, he wasn't yelling but his voice was slightly louder than it usually was, pacing faster he continued speaking.

"That's the stupidest fucking thing I've ever heard in my entire life! And so she thinks the best way to get my attention would be to shoot the closest father figure I've ever had? What is she fucking retarded? Jesus Christ, what the fuck? Why does shit like this always have to happen to me?"

He was out of breath by the end of his rant and his face was so pissed and hurt that Clary started crying again. She jumped up and ran to her brother hugging him as hard as should rushing to speak.

"You don't deserve this, you know that right? Luke and I love you and we'll always love you no matter what! We don't get to pick our parents. None of this is your fault don't forget that! You coming into our lives, that saved us. Everyday after my mom's accident was a living hell for both of us. I had nothing left, Luke was gone all the time for work and I was so alone, but then you came and you saved me from depression and my own personal hell I had to live in everyday. I owe you everything and so does Luke."

Both of them we're crying at the end of her speech and holding eachother as tightly as possible. And even in the midst of all of the pain Clary knew this had made her Magnus' relationship stronger rather than ruin it and no matter how hard this was going to be they would get through this together and that was all that mattered.

_I hope you liked it, I have so much planned for this story and this is just the beggining! Please review and tell me what you like and don't like, I know I can't please everyone but, I can damn sure try lol_

_Love,Psalms_


End file.
